Yugi and Superman switchout
by runaway hampster
Summary: What happens when Yugi and Tom Welling (Superman, star of Smallville) decide to switch shows for a whole week? Tea is mad, Joey is glad, and Tristan is... Tristan.
1. 1 A Highly Unexpected Visit

NOTE: This is my first story so please excuse my most expected and constant mistakes that I'm sure are just waiting to happen! But it isn't really (quote, quote) my fault, for I am only human ; ) That's my excuse for everything. Just keep in mind that this is a humorous story, so sit back and enjoy the show. I know the chapter name is kinda sorta lame, but I couldn't think of much. Up for reviews anyone? If so, throw em at me baby!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I don't own Smallville. That's all I have to say.  
  
Chapter 1: A Highly Unexpected Visit  
  
Yugi was once again getting ready for a new episode of his highly popular kid's show, Yu-Gi-Oh! Every new episode was shown on 'Kids WB' each Saturday morning (least that's how it is in the Pacific Northwest). The cosmetics were getting Yugi shinned up for his show...  
  
Hair Cosmetic: I dunno, do you think he needs more hair spray?  
  
Tai: Sure! His cute, little hairstyle is looking kind of droopy (looking at Yugi dreamily)  
  
Hair Cosmetic gets out hairspray and spray about a gallon on.  
  
Yugi: cough, cough-squeak!- I- cough- need... air! (Eyes-crossed, holding his throat)  
  
Tai: Aw, look; he's doing his widdle puppy face!  
  
Joey: Yeah, he's doing a puppy 'play dead' face (grabs a towel starts fanning the air)  
  
Hair Cosmetic: What are you doing here? You'll mess up his hair! I insist you leave, sir. (Angrily)  
  
Joey: Hey! What about Tai?  
  
Tai: Oh I'm Yugi's-er- um, his new make-up person (quickly makes up excuse)  
  
Joey: What are ya talkin about? Yugi doesn't wear make-up, that's Yami!  
  
Tai: Well he does now. Isn't that right Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Gosh Tai, I know my mom told me the doctors thought I was a girl when I was born, but I don't think I need to start now...  
  
Tai: Yugi! You do too wear make-up!  
  
Joey: I dunno Tai; I think dat hairspray might ave gotten to his brain, y'know what I'mean? (Chuckles sarcasticlly)  
  
Tai: Ugh!  
  
Hair Cosmetic: Well, I think I'm done here... But for Pete's sake don't touch his hair! It's going through a physical prosess of hair therapy at the moment  
  
Tristan: Hey guys, Tom Welling and his studio crew are here!  
  
Tai: What? This is Yugi's show time. He'll be on in five minutes! (Desperately)  
  
Tristan: Doesn't look like it anymore; it's seems Yu-Gi-Oh was pushed aside for Smallville  
  
Tai: What?! Those dirty, rotten cheaters! They'll pay! Yugi'll show them... (turns to Yugi) Won't you Yugi? (sweetly)  
  
Joey: Hey, isn't Tom Welling that Superman actor?  
  
Yugi: Superman! Oh, boy oh boy, I've been waiting for this one!  
  
Yugi hops down from the stool and runs out the door as fast as his short legs can carry him... which isn't very fast.  
  
Tai: Yugi?! (Distantly)  
  
Tom Welling and his crew are walking through the doors  
  
Yugi: Superman! Superman!! (Jumps through the air like a balletina)  
  
Tom Welling looks ahead to see a midget with crazy hair and wearing a necklace the looks bigger than his head running towards him.  
  
Tom: ...And who might you be?  
  
Yugi: Hey Superman! Can I have your autograph?  
  
Tom: Oh, you must be Yoshi.  
  
Tai: It's Yugi, you show-stealing moron! (Venomously)  
  
Tom: Well excuse me (snorts)  
  
Joey: Hey, way cool, man! Can we have autographs too? Please, please, please- (Lining up with Tristan behind Yugi)  
  
Tom: Sure (Writes down three autographs)  
  
Yugi: Awesome! I have Superman's autograph! Yami is going to be so jealous...  
  
Tom Welling is looking away as Yugi suddenly transforms into Yami Yugi.  
  
Yami: What duelist dares to- Superman! Can I have an autograph?  
  
Tom: I already gave you one... and weren't you a couple feet shorter?  
  
Tai: Kick his butt, Yami! He's here to steal your show!  
  
Yami: Steal the show?-  
  
Transforms back into Yugi while Tom is looking away again.  
  
Yugi: I never called you to come out! (to Yami)  
  
Tom: What makes you think I need your permission to come out here? (frowning)  
  
Yugi: Well I guess you can... Sure! They can wait till next Saturday.  
  
Tai: Yugi, NO!!  
  
Yugi's melinium puzzle suddenly swings up and hits him in the forehead. Yugi fall flat on his back.  
  
Tai: Yugi! Are you all right?  
  
Yugi: (dazed, sits up and gets on his feet, a little wobbly)  
  
Tom: Hey, you okay? Maybe you shouldn't wear that thing, it's seems dangerous  
  
Yugi: (Wide-eyed) No! He's my best friend  
  
Tom: This kid whacked  
  
Tai: No one asked you!  
  
Joey: Oh come on Tai, it isn't that big of a deal that he's stealin' da show. I can't wait ta see Supaman actin' in person!  
  
Tristan: I call front seats  
  
Tai: No, no, no!  
  
Yugi: Gee, Superman, what's it like saving Smallville.  
  
Tom: It's okay I guess, but it gets really boring fighting with kryptonite victims and flirting with that Netregena comercial chick. The only good thing about it is getting three days off each week. (Yugi, Joey, and Tristan listening with awe)  
  
Yugi: That sound fantastic! Gosh, I'm the star of my show and I really don't do that much. All I do is act like an innocent boy trying to save his friends most of the time. Yami does most of the real work, like all the dueling I think...  
  
Tai: That's not true Yugi! We love you just the way you are!  
  
Tom: That sounds like an easy job. My job isn't so easy. And I'm beginning to hate it. Say, I really don't feel up to acting like a stouthearted hero today. (*Sighs*)  
  
Tai: So that's why you're going to let Yugi's show back on the air!  
  
Tom: No... I think we should switch shows...for a week!  
  
Yugi: Golly gee! Superman, you're letting me become your show?  
  
Tom: Sure thing, Yoshi.  
  
Tai rolls here eyes and slaps here forehead. Tom is oblivious to this.  
  
Yugi: I don't believe it! I get to be Superman!  
  
Joey: Who says you're gonna be Supaman?  
  
Tristan: I personally think I make the better Superman  
  
Joey: What are ya talkin' about? I can beat you all!  
  
Mai: Really Joey, you're head is getting a little big there  
  
Mai walks through the doors with her hip style. As she passes Joey she secretly trips him.  
  
Joey: Oof!  
  
Mai: Oopsies (high-pitched)  
  
Joey: (scowls and gets up)  
  
Yugi: So Superman, what do ya say? Is it a deal? (Sticks out his hand)  
  
Tom: (Too busy checking out Mai)  
  
Tai: Look at him! He's totally Mai's new boy magnet!  
  
Mai: Whoa there Tai, is that jealousy I heard in your voice? (Smiles mockingly)  
  
Tai: Hmph! (Spasm of anger)  
  
Next Chapter: Yugi and Tom are switching shows for an entire week! This otta be interesting... Will Tom and Mai come close? (THANKFULLY not happening) Will Yugi like the job of Superman? Or better yet, will Tom like Yugi's job? In the next chapter I'm giving it more action other than just funny dialog. Plus Bakura is coming into the scene so that should do good for the character match up. 


	2. 2 The First Scene Begiiins!

Yah! I have the next chapter up. Well, as you might have already noticed, I take my likings and disliking to some of the characters (Like Tea). So please for those of you who like her, forgive me! ^_^ P.S. I just wanna give the heads up that in this chapter the real story starts, so far, it's just been the intro.kinda. Oh and Please forgive me for these events in the chapter you are about to read; Kaiba kinda acts like a maniac (I know what you're thinking. *totally not Kaiba!*) and then Yugi kinda has an accident so please, I know people like Yugi, it's just supposed to be funny so don't flame be for it! There's been some bashing around and trust me they'll be more so give me a review if I need to change the rating.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Smallville.  
  
Chapter 2: The First Set  
  
Yugi and Gang are at the Smallville setting...  
  
Yugi: Oh boy, oh boy! I can't believe we're going to be part of the Smallville! Can you believe it!?  
  
Joey: Careful Yug, you don't wanna pee ya pants  
  
Tea: Oh come on Joey, Yugi isn't going to do a childish thing like that  
  
Yugi: ...Uh-oh...  
  
Joey: What is it Yug?  
  
Tea: Oh Yugi, you didn't! -  
  
Yugi: Too late  
  
Yugi races off to the bathroom!  
  
Tristan: What's up with Yugi?  
  
Joey: Ah- little accident  
  
Tristan: Oooh... (Takes hint immediantly)  
  
Mai: What are guys hanging around for, aren't you supposed to be filming right now?  
  
Joey: Hey, I just thoughta somethin; you know how Smallville is filmed? Well we're actually animated, aren't we? Hows dis gonna work?  
  
Now that they thought of it, they didn't really know. And oh, how long they pondered this, until Yugi returned.  
  
Yugi: Hey guys! Hows it going? Oh, hi Mai  
  
Tea: (scowls) *She certainly didn't see Yugi say 'hi' to her...*  
  
Bakura steps into the scene and into the group.  
  
Bakura: Well hello there everyone! Trust everyone is doing well. I got a message on my cell saying that the show is switching with Smallville for a week. Is this true?  
  
Tea: Sadly yes  
  
Joey: Yeah and me, Tristan, and Yugi are gonna see who's da best Supaman  
  
Yugi turns into Yami...  
  
Yami: So what's this I hear about stealing the show?! I demand to know what's going on! *glares*  
  
Joey: Chill out Yami  
  
Mai: Down boy (dripping with sarcastism)  
  
Yami: Why in the shadow realms are my pants wet?!?!  
  
Joey: Aw, man; Yugi didn't change his pants  
  
Tea: Our pour little Yugi! Oh how we pity him and his innocent, pathetic mind ::::crying:::::  
  
Joey: Somebody knock me out, please...  
  
Like a flash of lightning, Yami makes a SWOOSH with his arm and smacks Joey flat *HIYAH!*  
  
Tea: Ahhh! Violence! :::::more crying::::::  
  
Tristan: Man, you weren't really supposed to do that!  
  
Yami: Well he told me to  
  
Joey: (eyes crossed, tongue hanging out, flat on the floor)  
  
Tea: (Stops crying) Aww, he's looks just like a puppy doggie!  
  
Tristan: Hahahahahahah! He's does!  
  
Kaiba: Well, well, well, the truth comes out; Joey really is a chihuahua.  
  
Joey: Yeah like the one from Taco Bell comercials... i love tacos... And I'm gonna knock the stuffin' outa you Yami!  
  
Tea: Hey! He was just faking!  
  
Yami: How'd you get here?  
  
Kaiba: Enough with the questions. I heard the news about the switch. This is going to be interesting.  
  
Joey: Hey Kaiba, I heard you talkin smack about me!  
  
Kaiba: Never mind that, I intend to make this show the best Smallville fans have ever seen!  
  
Yugi Co.: *snores*  
  
Mokuba: I want candy! I want candy! I want candy! I want candy! I want candy! I want candy!  
  
Mokuba is pulling on Kaiba's leather coat...  
  
Kaiba: Quiet Mokuba! I'm talking here. We'll get candy later.  
  
Mokuba: I want candy! I want candy! I want candy! I want candy! I want candy! I want candy!  
  
Bakura: Er, Kaiba... you're coat looks like it's in jeopardy.  
  
Mokuba: I want candy! I want candy! I want candy! I want candy! I want candy! I want candy!  
  
Kaiba: Silence! Cease child, I tell you SHUT UP!!!  
  
Mokuba: I want candy! I want- *RIP*  
  
...Ooo, didn't see that one comin' didja?.  
  
Kaiba: (Lost for words)  
  
Mokuba: ...Uh-oh...gulps  
  
Yugi Co.: *sweatdrops*  
  
Mokuba: Someone save me! Hide me quick before he comes back to his senses! *Hides behind Bakura* Don't let him kill me!  
  
Mokuba squeaks like a mouse and runs for his life!  
  
Kaiba: Here Mokuba... heeeeeereee Mokuba... (EVIL grin)  
  
Joey: Aw, man (worridly)  
  
Kaiba: I've got candy!  
  
Mokuba: You do??  
  
Kaiba: Aha! Fooled ya! Now you're mine to torture in the fire depth of hell! Bwwaaaaahahaha!  
  
Mokuba: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba and Kaiba screaming and running around in circles.  
  
Bakura: And I always thought they got along  
  
Tea: I guess that issue really set him off  
  
~Scene Change~ Yugi and Co. are ready to film... or whatever. The show begins with the all new episode of Smallville! Let the show begin!.....  
  
*Starting*: 3...2...1...GO!  
  
And so our brave hero, Clark Kent is still searching for the deep passion he has for Launa. Yet him and Pete uncover a new secret, one that could change the rest of their lives!  
  
Cast from Yu-Gi-Oh for Smallville  
  
Yugi: Clark Kent Tea: Lana Lang Joey: Pete Kaiba: Lex Luther Shadi: Jonathan (Clark's dad) Pegasus: Lionel Luther Yami: Clark's dark side Bakura: Martha (Clark's mom) Mai: Chloe Mokuba: Prop Tristan: Whitney Yami Bakura: mystery...(i really dunno, do you?)  
  
*Tristan: I'm Whitney?!?!? I don't believe it! I was a nobody then and now I'm still a nobody! This isn't justice! He's in the army for crying out loud!*  
  
And so it begins on a sunny day in Smallville, where Clark and Lana are horse back riding together in the forest...  
  
Yugi/Clark: AAAAAHHHH!!!!  
  
Horse bucks and sends Clark flying through the air! *WHEEE!*  
  
Tea/Lana: Clark!! Are you okay??  
  
Yugi/Clark: Of course I'm okay! I'm always okay. You see I'm not supposed to tell you that I'm an alien with super powers, and_I've_said too much...*sweatdrops*  
  
Tea/Lana: What's that you said?  
  
Yugi/Clark: Nothing, nothing. Nothing at all  
  
Tea/Launa: Kiss me Clark, we're in love... (puckers up lips)  
  
Yugi/Clark: For the love of all that is good and holy NO!  
  
Tea/Lana: What's that you said?  
  
Yugi/Clark: Do you need your hearing checked or something?  
  
Tea/Launa: WHAT?!  
  
Yugi/Clark: Nothing, nothing. Nothing_at all *sweatdrops*  
  
Trist'/Whit': Hey Lana, lets go for a ride, baby!  
  
Yugi/Clark: What are you doing here? You're supposed to be gone!  
  
Tea/Launa: Ooo, sure Whitney! I'm coming  
  
Yugi/Clark: Scram! Get your own act!  
  
Trist'/Whit': You wanna go shrimpy?  
  
Yugi/Clark: Well no, now that I think of it...not really, no  
  
*SQUEAK! VROM, VROM!*  
  
Yugi/Clark: Hey, that's not in the script! HEY  
  
~Scene Change~ Poor Clark, he never gets the girls in the end. But now Clark is over the incident and has his mind on more important things to him...  
  
Yugi/Clark: Hey dad! How's it going?  
  
Shadi/Jon': Hey son... I have predicted the forces of a misplaced millennium item...  
  
Yugi/Clark: (clueless) oh...that can't be good  
  
Shadi/Jon': Shhh...Quiet while I meditate...  
  
Clark loses interest in his queer father and decides to go over to Pete's house.  
  
  
  
Well did you laugh? Just once at least?? Anyway, send me reviews! How I love the reviews.... in the next chapter I've decided to place some action! Yep, it's not all up to the funny dialogue now. What happens when Clark (Yugi) goes to Pete's (Joey's) house? What do they find, and how does it change everything!?! I'm happy to answer questions. ^_^ I haven't really thought of what happens next actually to tell you the truth, but I'm working on it. 


End file.
